So much Better
by WanderingIbis
Summary: Song fic. Finn cheats on Rachel and then they break up, what does she do about that? sing a song of course! but what does Noah puckerman have to do with this?  The lyrics go to "The Band Perry"! i own no lyrics!


I sniffed again, wiping my eyes with my pink pleated handkerchief. Finn had cheated on me, with Quinn. Now it seemed like we're fighting all the time now.

"Hey there my little Jewish princess", I turned around to see Noah standing in the choir room doorway. "Oh it's you Noah" I said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned, I rolled my eyes and wiped my eyes again, trying to get rid of any remaining tears. "Nothing Noah, it's just Finn" I said. He came and sat on the piano, right next to me. "What happened with Finn?" he asked, I sighed and said

"Well we've just been fighting a lot. I don't really know why, but it just seems like we're falling apart. I just don't know what to do and I'm so confused because I feel like we should be together but he cheated on me! What am I supposed to do?" I was literally screamed by the time I was done, but Noah was just sitting there calmly. "Sorry, I've just been so stressed lately; I don't know what's wrong with me" then I was crying all over again.

"Well I think he's an idoit" I rolled my eyes and snapped "yes we all know you're not a huge of Finn's".

"No I think he's an idiot for cheating on you, he should appreciate what he has!" he said with a voice that told me he was being genuine.

I sniffed and looked at him with watery eyes, "Really Noah, you really think that?" I asked, hopeful. He nodded and smiled; I smiled a watery smile back and stood up.

"I'm done crying over Finn, and I'm done forgiving him! I have to go; I have the perfect song for this week's assignment!" I said strongly. "What song?" Noah asked.

"You'll see" I said with a mysterious smile on my face.

**Two days later**

I took the stage; for two day I had prepared, and practiced this song. I hadn't talked to Finn in two days as well.

_"It ain't complicated, well; I've grown to hate it." _

_"I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it." _

_"They tried to warn me." _

_"They said you were ornery." _

_"So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry." _

_"Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire." _

_"The way you lie." _

_"You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor." _

_"Well, you lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch." _

_"Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store." _

_"It just comes way too natural to you, the way you lie." _

_"That ain't my perfume." _

_"I bet she had a curfew." _

_"You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you". _

_"So why you looking' so nervous, you know you're gonna deserve this." _

_"I ought to kill you right now and do the whole world a service" _

_"Well my daddys are gonna straighten you out, like a piece of wire." _

_"The way you lie" _

_"You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that ford." _

_"Well, you lie like a palm tree in the back yard after last month's storm"._

"_Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store." _

_"It just comes way too natural to you." _

_"The way you lie" _

_"Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna drive to the big muddy river." _

_"I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge." _

_"And then I'm gonna cry, well maybe just a little." _

_"Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger" _

_"Give it a big old fling and watch it sink" _

_"Down, down, down" _

_"There it's gonna lie, until the lord comes back around." _

_"You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor." _

_"Well, you lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch." _

_"Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store." _

_"It just comes way too dang natural to you." _

_"The way you lie" _

_"Well it's what you do, it's who you are"_

I finished the last note strongly and looked out into the crowd of my fellow glee clumbers. I saw Noah's proud faces, and Finn's guilty, shocked, and sad face, but this time I felt stronger. Now it was time to do something I've wanted to do since two days ago.

I went straight up to Noah and kissed him. I think he was shocked at first but he kissed me back. As we broke apart I laughed and said "I feel so much better"


End file.
